Blood Test
by Uniquely Mundane
Summary: Bella needs to get a blood test, what more is there to say? Told in her point of view. One-shot.


This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so please be kind. It holds nothing of significance to the plot, but it's merely for the fun of it. I mean, haven't you ever wonder what would happen? Well, just for information, this is actually inspired by my own experience with blood tests. I was actually told to go out to the waiting room again because my pulse was too fast. (Due to my fear...)

This takes place after the first book and (no, duh) before the second. Why is Bella taking a blood test? I'll leave that to you guys.

* * *

I hate hospitals. I hate the smell of it. It makes me slightly nauseated. The badly colored walls add to the discomfort. Nurses would pass by occasionally, some holding needles. I feel the tingle going up my spine, and though I try to suppress it, I shudder.

The cold, god-like creature beside me moves slightly, adjusting me into a more comfortable position. "Feeling okay?" He asks. I look up, catching a glimpse of his orange-brown hair and his topaz eyes. They stand out so well against his pallid complexion. Though his features would usually make me lose my train of thought, it did nothing of such sorts today.

"No," I answer immediately. He chuckle.

"It won't hurt, Bella," he assures. Right, as if I was afraid of _that_. He of all people should know better.

"Why can't Carlisle help me?" I say softly. With a lower tone, I add, "He helped _you_." Edward sighs.

"You know the reason." He says calmly. His tone suggests that he was suppressing a smile.

"Oh, and that reason doesn't apply to _me_?" I scoff. I cross my arms and lean my back against him. I feel him moving, leaning closer to me. His breath brushes against my neck and my heart begins to race. He chuckles again, probably from hearing the spastic rhythm of my heart, and wraps his arms around me.

"Of course it doesn't apply to you," he whispers. I can smell the scent of his breath. My heart races faster. His voice drops to a soft, soft whisper than I can barely hear, "You're still human."

"So you enjoy seeing me undergo torture?" I say, my voice going shrill, yet still whispering. "In case you don't remember, my last trip to the hospital was not all that fun." I bite my lips immediately. Though I didn't see his face, I know that Edward's face grew dark. He remains silent for a while, still holding me.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to say that." I turn around. "Edward." His face holds no emotion and he stares at me like a statue. I sigh. "I mean, c'mon, Edward. I'm getting a _blood _test." His face softens. "_You_ of all people shouldn't be here." True, my fear of blood is strong, but I fear more for Edward. My blood calls to him, and if he is not careful…I cannot bear to think that I will be the cause of Carlisle and everybody to move. And then Edward will be gone….

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Edward says softly. He smiles, and this time I momentarily lose my train of thought. "Bella, I've tasted it before." He takes my hand, the one with a scar, and holds it to his lips. "I think I can handle it." He kisses the scar.

"Are you sure," I ask. I am still unsure. I know of Edward's self-control, greater than anybody I know of. He brushes a strand of hair from my eyes, his fingers touching my skin gently.

"Maybe not in the same room," he admits, smiling crookedly. I love that smile.

"Bella Swan," a monotonous voice calls out. I see the nurse standing, turning her head slightly, not really looking for me.

I tighten my grip on Edward. A slight whimper may have escaped from my lips.

"Don't worry," Edward says. "I'll be here waiting."

"Yes, but I'll be there…" I say.

"Bella Swan," the voice repeats.

"Go," Edward pushes me. I got up unwillingly.

"H-here," I squeak. Edward chuckles. Trying to act courageous, I walk, as steadily as my abilities will allow me, towards the nurse.

"Follow me," she says. My heart pounds erratically, no doubt Edward is laughing inwardly by now. The blood drains from my face as I pass by people who are getting their blood tests as well.

They sit inside what looks like giant cubicles and all on high chairs. I avoid looking any further, fearing the red fluid that is surely flowing steadily.

"Sit here, please." The nurse says.

I push myself up onto the high chair and sat. I eye the equipment around me, no doubt only a few were meant for the test. I notice a needle, and my heart beat races even more. I feel myself nearing hyperventilation by the moment. My breathing is uneven and cold sweat covers me.

"Put your arm here," she says. "I'll check your blood pressure." She wraps the black cloth around my arm, securing it tightly before squeezing the pump. I feel the wrapping grow tighter and tighter, still bearable. I only fear the needle…and the blood.

"Hmm," she murmurs. I hate it when they say that. "Your heart rate's a bit fast, dear." I look up slightly.

"Uh…" was all I can say.

"Just wait a minute before it slows down." She says and walks away. I sit idly, looking around. I decide to think about Edward to calm me down, but his face merely speeds my heart rate. Stupid idea. I close my eyes, imagining calm things. A meadow…wait, Edward's there again. A lamb…dammit, Edward's stupid analogies. I squeeze my eyes tighter and think of darkness.

The nurse returns and checks my pulse once more. "Hmm, that's better." She says. She takes the needle out. I feel like gagging. "Are you okay, dear?" She says. "You look pale."

"I…just don't like…blood," I say. My mouth does not feel like cooperating. My words slur and jumble about.

"Don't worry," she laughs. Easy for her to say. I begin to have a feeling that all nurses are slightly sadistic. "It won't hurt a bit."

I look the other way as she holds the needle closer. My stomach begins to do nauseating flips. The needle punctures skin and the tears roll down. I guess I am one of those stupid people who are so afraid of blood, yet still look. I find myself staring through my tears at the needle feeding my blood to the bag.

Moments later, it was over. She hands me some food and a juice box, saying something about replenishing. I am far too traumatized to pay attention. Tears still flow steadily down my cheeks and I am escorted out.

Edward stands out, even when blurry, in the crowd. He looks up immediately as I walk to the waiting room. He stands up and hurries over. He asks the nurse something, but I still feel too dazed to make out the words. I just listen to his perfect voice. The nurse replies, Edward nods, and we leave.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks. I realize that I was using him as a crutch. No, it's more like him carrying me. My feet barely skim the ground. He wipes a tear from my cheek. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Y-yes, it is." I stammer. Edward opens the door to his Volvo and I sit down.

"You should drink some of that," he says. He takes the juice box from my hand and helps me put the straw in. I refuse the drink. "Drink it." The authority in his voice makes me take the juice and sip it. Apple juice…

"I'm still mad at you," I say.

"Still?" Edward raises an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were angry with me to begin with."

"Of course I am," I say before I took another sip. "You force me to go there and, I hope you are happy, I am traumatized."

Edward leans closer. My head spins. "Well, then, I am very sorry for traumatizing you." His lips curl to a smile. "How odd, though. A _needle_ is frightening…but..."

"A vampire doesn't scare me," I finish. "Yes, we've had that conversation before."

"How can I apologize?" He asks. He doesn't wait for a response and leans in for a kiss. My heart races quickly. Well, this is a good way to replenish blood. Per usual, he pulls away first. "Am I forgiven?"

"For now," I say.

"By the way," he says, "maybe we should try yoga next time you need to take a blood test. I hear it is very calming." I turn my head, glaring. "You're the first I've heard of that needed to calm down before a blood test."

"Edward!" He ignores my embarrassment, clearly enjoying it, and chuckles.

* * *

Viola! I hope you enjoyed it. Review isn't neccessary, but greatly appreciated. Thank you, once more.


End file.
